1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a fuel cell system and a fuel cell vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A fuel cell system is provided with a cooling mechanism that cools a fuel cell so that temperature of the fuel cell does not exceed given temperature while generating power. As such a cooling mechanism, a liquid-cooled cooling mechanism is known, which cools a fuel cell by allowing refrigerant such as cooling water to circulate.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-267471 (JP 2010-267471 A), a fuel cell system is described, which is a liquid-cooled type fuel cell system including a cooling water passage, in which cooling water for cooling the fuel cell circulates, and a water pump that feeds cooling water under pressure, and a radiator that lowers temperature of passing cooling water.
In the fuel cell system described in JP 2010-267471 A, when a high-load operation is carried out temporarily, there are instances where a calorific value of the fuel cell increases and temperature of cooling water becomes high temporarily. As a measure against a temporary high temperature of cooling water, enhancement of performance of a radiator is considered to ensure heat dissipation performance of cooling water. However, when such a measure is taken, there is a problem that a size of a radiator becomes large.